


Accidentally in Love

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dameron Family, Director Ben Solo, Embedded Images, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Painter Rey, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Ben Solo, Texting, The devil works hard but Rose works harder, Theatre, Three Parents Family, everyone has kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Rey is a famous painted, Ben Solo is former Broadway turned community theatre director.Who knew it would only take a junior production of Shrek and a little nudge from their family and friends to bring them together?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

* * *

* * *

Rey tried to be discreet when walking into the small and cosy theatre, internally cursing her shoes when her heels clicked loudly against the wooden floor, drawing the attention of the group of five to seven-year-olds seated on the floor of the stage away from the tall man standing in front of them and towards her.

"Sorry, sorry," she felt herself blushing. "Late mum coming in. I'm very sorry."

"Mama!" Seren exclaimed with a huge smile, putting herself on her feet and running in her direction, hugging Rey's legs just a moment before she bent down to pick the girl up, kissing her cheeks several times. 

"You must be Miss Niima," a rich low voice affirmed in her direction and spread his arms to indicate the place around them. "Welcome to my theatre. I'm Ben Solo."

Rey looked up at where it came - from the tall man - and her eyes widened when she finally took in his features. Jesus, he was hot. His nose and ears were a bit larger than usual, sure, but that wasn't a bad thing. His lips were pillowy and pink, his eyes were dark and deep, and he was just huge and strong in a word: he was stunning. 

"Nice to meet you," was all she managed to get out once she'd frantically collected her thoughts, shaking his hand with the one that wasn't holding Seren. "Again, I'm sorry for interrupting, I should have brought Seren but got caught up in a work thing, so her dads stepped in, but I really wanted to watch the rehearsal. She is very excited."

Ben Solo smiled largely, not seeming to care that Rey was just babbling away at this point. 

"Well! Then I think Seren has some very exciting news! She's just been cast as our non- green Fiona! She'll be acting as a team with our green Fiona, Ally!"

Rey looked at her little girl. Against all odds, she'd been a redhead, deeming it impossible for anyone to pinpoint who exactly was her father between the boys - though everyone mistook her as Hux' at first sign, which was funny sometimes. 

Seren had been a very conscious decision in Rey's life. She'd always wanted to be a mother, and when her career as a painter reached a secure place and the bureaucracy surrounding her inheritance of her grandfather's money and state were resolved, she was in a very good place to finally follow up with her dream. At the same time, Finn and Poe - two of her closest friends in life, besides Rose, of course - had decided that they also wanted to be parents. It was almost logical for them to just make a three parents arrangement and proceed with artificial insemination with both the boys' DNAs. No one knew or cared who had the DNA claims and that was it. 

"Congratulations, baby!" she exclaimed. "You're going to have so much fun."

Seren was quick to wiggle out of her mother's grasp and run back to the stage, leaving the two alone, and Solo rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Miss Niima, I was talking to Poe, and he mentioned that you worked with art," he observed. "And, I'm not sure if he mentioned, the shows we do here are 100% the result of the kids and the parent's hard work."

Rey looked around at the assorted sets and props that littered the theatre. A large portion of what appeared to be a pine tree was leaning against a wall, the plywood splintered and very child-unfriendly. A Hux and a group of men she assumed to be other parents were standing around the wooden skeleton of a castle, frowning and shaking their heads as they struggled to stamp a brick pattern into the plywood. Rey was horrified at the lack of artistic integrity, but she wouldn't- she _couldn't -_ let it show on her face, of course. Especially not in front of the most attractive man she'd ever seen who also happened to be her daughter's director.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in be our set designer," he offered. "It's sudden, and it'll be a lot of work, but Poe was speaking so highly of you that I thought it couldn't hurt to ask..."

He continued speaking, but Rey met Seren's eyes from across the stage. One of the older kids was now leading the group in a physical exercise that seemed to amount to flailing like one of those inflatable tube men seen outside car dealerships. Seren briefly broke character to wave at her mother, giving her a smile that showed the gap where one of her front teeth had been until yesterday morning. She couldn't pick this up. Rey was already in the middle of projects, an exhibition, a possible deal with a new client who wanted a portrait of his new wife, she couldn't...

"Sure," she smiled, against all of her rational arguments. "I can be your set designer."

After settling some minor details with Ben, Rey moved to a seat in the second row of the audience and produced a sketchpad from her work bag to get some basic ideas on paper. Before she could put pen to paper, a thought stopped her and she pulled out her phone.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Rey put her phone down, contenting herself with watching Ben work. The group of kids designated to be the Duloc dancers had assembled into a haphazard kick line in the middle of the stage while the rest of the kids watched from the wings. Ben cut quite an impressive figure, towering over everyone while still looking relaxed and like he belonged right there on stage with them. How a man that big managed to look like a natural making such goofy faces and movements without being even close to embarrassed, she didn’t know, but she was loving it. 

A sudden presence at her side alerted her to Hux’s arrival. The tall, ginger man slipped into the seat next to her with a warm smile, which was a bit uncommon for his face, though Rey understood it when he glanced at his son at the side of the stage.

“Did you hear? Robbie is going to be Donkey!” he whispered excitedly. 

Little Robbie, almost a carbon copy of his mother with his father’s proportions, had somehow gotten his pair of Donkey ears from the costumers and was clowning around with Seren and a couple of other kids at the edge of the stage. 

“Is he good with them?” she asked. “Solo?”

“You know, you wouldn’t expect it from looking at him, but yes. He’s only been directing here for three years but you’d think he’d done it all his life. Robbie was Scuttle in  _ The Little Mermaid Jr  _ here last year, the way Solo whips all these kids into shape in only a couple of months is admirable.” Hux said, glancing over at Rey. His gaze travelled down to the sketchpad in her lap, taking in the crude sketch of Shrek’s hut that she had made before he arrived. “Did he rope you into this too?” 

“Poe suggested he ask me, I got one look at the stuff that was already made and couldn’t say no.” Rey gestured at the skeletal castle and splintered tree. 

Hux huffed in agreement. 

“I know what you mean, I’ve been here since Solo first started here, he tried to put on  _ Once Upon a Mattress jr. _ and the titular mattress pile looked like a death trap. I stepped in and I've been building the sets since. I can make them safe, but I can’t make them pretty.” 

Rey chuckled, “Well, making things pretty is quite literally my job. I think we’re going to make a very good team, Armitage.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Finn looked up from his phone screen to see Poe coming toward their restaurant table, finally carrying their food and drinks. 

“They messed up everything,” Poe explained with a grimace. “The girl thought we were table 9 instead of 6, so they had to make everything from scratch. But we got free cookies, which is a real plus.”

Finn looked down at the plates, waiting for his husband to settle into the seat across from him, reaching for his fork before bringing up the subject. 

“Hey, so,” he cleared his throat. “Solo.”

Poe’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah?”

“He was your first kiss, right?” he asked carefully.

His husband nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “When I was 11, during summer camp. Why? You’re not still jealous, are you? Cause last I checked I’m married to you and not him.” he finished with a worried chuckle.

Finn set a napkin over his lap, taking his time finishing the bite of burger he’d just taken before continuing. “Do you know if he’s into women too, or just guys?”

Poe’s shoulders relaxed at the question, and he raised an eyebrow at him, less worried and more curious. 

“Oh, he’s bisexual,” he answered. “Why, do you want to set him up with someone?”

Finn chuckled, “I think Rose is trying to do that, yeah,” he picked up his phone. “Look.”

Poe didn’t give him the opportunity to even show the text, already plucking the phone from his husband’s hands and typing away. 

“Poe!” Finn started to lunge across the table but stopped himself when he remembered they were in public.

“Shhh! Let the professional here work. We’ll settle this one later when we drop Seren at Rey’s,” he winked at him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson number Lord-Knows-What in life: Never doubt Rose Tico-Hux when she has a plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Lesson number Lord-Knows-What in life: Never doubt Rose Tico-Hux when she has a plan in mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timestamps don't matter unless stated otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

“Okay, so,” Rey tapped her pen against her drawing, looking up at the failed version of the exterior of Fiona’s tower and sighed. She wasn’t an architect, and she didn’t know half of what was needed to build something  _ safe _ , but she knew enough about sets to say this one wasn’t exactly pretty. “Hux and I drafted some things that we believe would work best for the production in terms of looks and originality within what we were already given by the show,” she said to the pensive Ben standing next to her.

On her other side, her ginger friend nodded. Hux was an amazing architect, who put passion into his work and was very - very - competent, but Rose had already mentioned - and he himself confessed - he wasn’t good with the visual parts of the project. He had a team at work to help with that, but here everyone was just as lost as him. The trio stared at the failed tower, though the structure was only about 4 feet off the ground, Hux had insisted on childproofing the thing with handrails and a large ramp to ensure the safety of the three actresses that would be using the set. Unpainted, the tower resembled a small hut, as it was wider than it was tall. Rey planned to camouflage the ramp with fake branches arranged to resemble the very tops of trees.

When she moved her eyes, they instantly met Solo’s making Rey flush just the slightest and look down once again at her quick project. She had had the time to do a rough version of Duloc from a distance - including some trees that would be in the stage to help with the illusion of the forest -, the entrance to the castle where Lord Farquaad would be introduced, and a couple of panels from the journey to Fiona’s tower. 

“Are we having the bird and the deer?” she asked, trying to keep a straight face when looking up at the director, almost drowning in his deep brown eyes straight away and taking a deep breath. He was still looking at her the same way as before, analysing her with his eyes so intensely that she was sure she’d absolutely lose herself in his irises if she didn’t hold on tightly to reality. 

“Deer?” he repeated just softly, giving her goosebumps. 

“Yes,” she confirmed. “From ‘Morning person’.”

Ben finally seemed to understand, and nodded. 

“Oh, yes. We will keep all of the main songs, main acts… All of that,” he confirmed. “We just need to adjust it to the kids.”

Rey nodded. Having the scene with the deer and the bird meant adding a moving branch and a fake exploding mechanism, as Solo really wanted the backgrounds to change with the scenes. Hux certainly would need help. 

Her attention changed quickly when her phone vibrated in her pocket, and Rey grimaced. It was probably Leia. After she had removed many appointments from her calendar and replaced them with the reunions for the show, she wouldn’t be surprised that her agent wouldn’t be very thrilled when talking to her. 

Hux continued to explain his point, and she pulled her phone out of her back pocket, unlocking it to find exactly what she was expecting.

Rey grimaced, scratching her brow. To say she was a bit of a busy bee was an understatement. She has always dreamed of being a painter when she was younger, and one of her foster mothers - Maz - had fed into her passion as much as she could. When she became an adult and inherited a fuck ton of money from a grandfather she didn’t even know she had, she put her dreams into action and enrolled in art school. Now she had made a good career in her field and had even started painting portraits for the sheer fun of it. She was even working on one of Poe, Finn and Seren as a Father’s Day gift for the two. 

Recently, she was also working on her first exhibition and that was what was keeping her the busiest. Before she cleaned all of her schedules to fit Seren's play, that is. 

It takes a whole minute for Leia to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter collab with @Its_Montresor
> 
> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Check the full thread](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca/status/1276212232238632960)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
